naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Naughty Bear. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Episode 1: The Party Episode 1 "The Party". You start off in Naughty's Hut where you, might as well, have to destroy the present in his Hut to acquire the 25'000 points. Once done, access through the gate to the factory. (You will see a green arrow at Naughty's feet pointing to the gate)Grab a weapon and get ready to kill. Now your in the Factory area. If you're wanting a bronze or silver, kill them. If you want a gold or platinum, drive them insane. Daddles is not encountered here but at the Disco where you kill him. Get the valid number of points to kill/drive the bears insane and access the gate. The Fuzz (the Bear Police/Cops) are encountered here. Because you haven't achieved any costumes that allow you to walk amongst bears unnoticed, (unless you have and play the episode again.) they will attack you. The Fuzz are only encountered when a bear phones the Fuzz to come. If you want only the bears on the island there or/and don't want them to escape, a great tactic is to destroy all phones, destroy (not sabotage) the car and the same with the boat. Once you have enough points. Access the gate near the factory resort, not the house resort. Now it's time to kill the one who never invited you to the party.if you have a bronze trophy up until here, great. If instead a silver, amazing! If you are looking to achieve the first Ironic Kill trophy/achievement, sabotage the Disco turntable, run to the grass in front of the disco, make sure Daddles fixes it and kill his with the Rotary DJ-Afication finisher move. If however another bear fixes it, don't kill him. Let him fix it and then sabotage until Daddles fixes it. Now kill/drive the others insane, get enough points and hopefully, you'll get a platinum. Head back to Naughty's Hut and voila! You have completed Episode 1! Episode 2: Episode two Takes you to the spot where Naughty Bear was laying and first of all you must kill the Bears in the first area you can take them out silently by making noise and luring them away from groups or go all crazy and kill them as others watch as you finish that area you must take a bridge for the final area here chubby parties with other bears but being protected by Ninja Bears which are fast and agile but could commit suicide if Naughty Bear Goes too crazy. For the Ironic kill achievement you must kill Chubby with the Disco Toliet and after you are done head out to the cave for the next mission Episode 3: Big Ted is Watching This level is divided into three parts with different objectives. Part 1 Objectives *Points to Go: 2,500 *Optional: Destroy Fluffy Bird Cam (1) The fluffy bird is located just outside of the hut. Killing it will complete the destroy fluffy bird cam objective and net 30,000 points, unleashing the final objective of the area: *Cross the Gate to the Factory Part 2 Objectives *Points to Go : 250,000 *Optional: Destroy Fluffy Bird Cams (3) The trick to here is to kill all the bears on the island and to destroy the bird cams. This should give you easily enough points to move on. The armed soldiers carry guns, so swap for one of their guns and use the gun to shoot the birds. The birds with cameras are located on the roofs of these buildings. The trick is to look up, because as you move close to them they fly in a circular pattern. Lock on to them from a distance or figure out the pattern and wait until they are in your crosshairs. Once you get the points, the final objective will be unlocked: *Cross the Bridge to Cozy’s Headquarters Part 3 Objectives *Punish Cozy! *Don’t Let Cozy Escape. By now, you should have seen enough island bosses to know that Cozy wears a special hat – - this time it’s a blue U.N. style military helmet. NOTE: This part of the level is fairly difficult, at least in comparison to those you have faced before. It might be beneficial (for now) to leave some of the enemies alive and just take out Cozy so you can get out. Once Cozy has been punished, you will be able to go back to Naughty’s hut. *Optional: Destroy Fluffy Bird Cams (3) Just like before, the birds are located in various spots. *Go Back to Naughty’s Hut Achievements #Got Your Privacy Back – Complete the third episode. #Watch this Cozy! -- Punish Cozy with the Cabin's TV. Unlockables #Hat: Peacekeeper Naughty – Get a bronze trophy on episode 3. #Hat: General Naughty (if you get Gold on this Stage) Episode 4: Night of the Living Ted Probably the easiest level to have a Gold Naughty Cup since there are at least 13 bears to kill in every area except the one where you start the level. In this episode you will start inside Naughty's Hut with 3 ZomBears outside the house. If you leave through the front door, there will be a machete there. Quickly grab it (unless you are using an outfit that starts with a weapon, although firearms aren't the greatest choice due to the high level of punishment ZomBears can take so just grab a melee weapon and kill those UnTed! Be aware that in the following areas, everytime one ZomBear dies, another takes its place until they run out in that area. Also know that if you manage to kill all Bears before they are killed by the ZomBears you will receive the "Death Race" achievement. In the Final Zone, the Bear you want to kill for the Ironic Kill will most probably be inside the hut. In order to get the Ironic Kill achievement, you need to kill the Bear using the hut's fridge. Might be easier to kill all ZomBears before going for the fridge sabotaging since the Bear will most probably be busy fighting off the UnTed that will most probably be attacking him. This Episode also has an Untouchable Challenge which you can understant that it is very hard since being attacked by a swarm of ZomBears makes it hard to either run (since ZomBears are some of the few types of Bears that actually go IN the woods) or dodge the attacks. This level makes you feel sad for Naughty not having a chainsaw... Episode 5: The Oil Baron Area 1 The Factory: In this episode Naughty Bear is catching fish when Trembles arrive with B.E.A.R officers to kill you. In the factory area drive ever single bear insane, and you are guaranteed to get the Bronze cup. Once you drive them all insane scare them again to make them commit suicide. Dont forget to destroy the badges. Area 2 The Disco: At this area there are 4 B.E.A.R officers. Same as the last zone drive them insane and let them use the phone for more officers and more points. Also bring a bear trap through to the next zone. Area 3 Naughtys Hut: There are only 2 B.E.A.R officers,drive them insane with the trap you brought. Area 4 The Cabin:(If you have a costume that'll let you blend in) First of all go down in the hut and sabotage everything without being seen doing it by bears.Then they'll start to repair all of them. Just scare them until they go mad. But leave Trembles till last.(If you dont have costume) Sabotage the power source and when they repair it wait till they kneel. Then kill them. This way the power source stays repairable and your getting loads of points. Then most obviously, get back to Naughty's Hut. Achievements 1.Oily Moily!-- Complete the 5th episode. 2.Trembles' energy problem!--Punish Trembles with the cabin's power box! Thanks for Reading! Episode 6: Rise of R0B0-B34R Episode 7: When Aliens Attack Episode 8: X-Bears Category:Walkthroughs